Monster's Melody
by jburke2101
Summary: In the endless abyss of the night stirs a restless creature that demands peace, but Chase Young can't receive such a wish. Until one day he hears a melody coming from an extraordinary young women name Kimiko, and he decides to kidnap her.
1. Chapter 1

**GreatDarkNoodleKing's request for a singer, hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1

In the Palace of Chase Young

With another day passing by with boredom the great and evil Chase Young restlessly sits on his thrown. For an evil villain who's always dwelling daily in his own big empty palace alone and with nothing to amuse him. He is hopelessly driven to just sit in his enriched home, having the luxury of life isn't always as great because it soon becomes like ash to the mind.

For fifteen thousand years now, Chase Young has been growing frequently restless to the boredom of the present century. He's only entertainment was the new comers of the monks at the Xiaolin temple.

He met them, but wasn't really impressed with them at first, but it's been years now, and compared to when they were young and mere apprentices to the old fool, they are now worthy fighters.

Today Chase Young became even more bored with just sitting and training in his palace, there are times when training could not be enough to make changes in his life. He would plot plans to make Omi evil, but that too has grown to be old.

Summoning his all eye he pointed the eye to bring the image of the monks. He looked through the temple and saw no one yet. Until looking through his eye a bit more his eyes caught one of the monks moving around in the yard, it was the girl training alone on the beams. With interest he puts her in focus and watches her for a bit.

She was Kimiko Tohomiko the xiaolin dragon of fire, a girl. Well, she's more of a woman now, a ripe piece of flesh that was ready to be taken by the man she would someday love, the first female to have ever become a xiaolin warrior at the temple.

As Chase thought of his past he would have thought of her as being very attractive to him, if she knew him as the good Chase. However that would never happen, but still he found an attraction to her.

Continuing to observe the girl he quickly hears her making melodies, and vexing act she would do from time to time. For some reason Chase would be overjoyed to hear such music from her.

At the Temple

Balancing on beams Kimiko started to feel almost non-existing at the moment of concentration. She was listening to her I-pod too.

The music was turning into the long melodies that became soothing and invigorating to listing. So many times Kimiko has heard these songs; she started to add her own words. Not noticing the audience she had.

Each note was hit perfectly and had the right tone of voice that was like a rock star and pop singer.

Reaching at the end of the song she sings, "The night when we will be together will soon be ours" then flexing to a standstill on the very top of the beam.

Chase's Palace

Chase could only quiver under the echoing voice she sang leaving him the beautiful note that was still running through his head. She was something out of the ordinary. She would always leave him asking for more.

Will… Chase had enough of this tease; tonight he will kidnap her in her sleep and keep her as his new enslaved warrior at his lair, but he would rather keep her as his entertainment.

She will be his new toy.

**DOOM DOOM DOOOM!**

**Hmmm… I like it, what about you GreatDarkNoodleKing?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashing his way to the temple Chase could only but grin at the easy task of simply being there in front of the temple. Recreating the fun of being evil that he loves so much, but with the creepy feeling of peace he felt uncomfortable to be there in silent's his only cure for any weird moment was to always hum one of Kimiko's songs to himself.

She always gave him a variety of music. Weather it was the craziest day he ever experienced her songs would always cure his mind. The sound of her voice could intoxicate an entire crowd to fight, love, cry, and to create a cosmic events just by a high note of his dark angel.

He saw her as a hidden dark angle that he kept to himself, that's what this is really about, possession of eternal change.

Stepping into the temple grounds always gives Chase Young a thrill, just the thought of being caught (not likely) in the act of trespassing on the Temple grounds can make an evil guy feel soooo good.

But this was different now, for he felt anxious and being more careful than usual. Stealing Kimiko was like stealing a diamond within a volcano that was ready to burst at any moment.

Sliding his feet lightly across the yard Chase carefully motioned his body to not make a sound. It was like an art that couldn't be taught. Reaching the sliding doors Chase stroked his hands on crafted doors to be thinking if Kimiko touched these doors.

Continuing to the monk's room Chase quickly shadowed his way to the entrance way. Looking upon the neatly rowed cubicle's of blue curtains that was safely hiding the sleeping monks.

Chase came up to the first cubical and found there leader sleeping oh so quietly, then to the next. Clay was the loudest to sleep; well it wasn't like a roaring lion just the one to make the most sounds. Then of course Omi, the hopeful evil student that was a failure.

Chase didn't have to check the last; all of this was just too easy that it was almost shameful.

As Chase Looked at the others sleeping he grinned and said nothing but mega-kicked the floors creating a very loud late night alarm clock for everyone.

Blinking up from the impact Kimiko's beautiful sapphire eyes lilted up with surprise. Getting up to see who or what bumped her she quickly turns to the source when all of a sudden a huge dark hand covered her mouth and left her breathless.

She quickly tired to struggle out of the grip but whoever was holding her was holding her like there was no tomorrow and wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

Still trying to get away Kimiko immediately froze when she heard the most familiar voice in the world; "Please" then received a startling chill when the discovered person wraps his other hand around her neck perfectly, "Save that tone of yours for me"

Then with no other choice Chase whispers into her ear, "dark heylin's dreams" then seeing her go limped into his arms. He cast a spell on her to knock her out until morning.

As the boys gathered they all surrounded Chase and Kimiko, blocking every escape route.

Chuckling at the boys Chase grins, "If you're daring to take my Vixen away from me" lingering her body closer to him he says, "Then you better have improved in your martial arts skills" Tossing Kimiko's body over his back he flexes into a position that held a cool fighting stance and Kimiko firmly.

Then smiling for a dare he says, "Come and get her"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing Kimiko limp on the back of their greatest enemy Raimundo steps up to yell, "What did you do to Kimiko?" staring at her face in fear and thinking the worst that she was dead Raimundo quickly demanded for an answer because she looked like a hopeless rag doll on the back of Chase Young.

He wanted to see any kinds of signs, hoping Kimiko was up and showing that she was struggling to get away, just to see that she needed there help.

Not even looking away Chase replies, "Nothing, she's just asleep" grinning at the truth he gentle grabs her hand to lightly kiss it showing his teeth of enjoyment, as if telling the guys just feeling her on his lips was like sweet nectar that was ready to be devoured by him, then without noticing Chase quickly dashed outside the temple, wanting the fight to be on an wider scale.

All the guys were appalled and quickly charged after Chase hoping that at least one of them could get Kimiko back, but it just happily led Chase to dodge them. The monks were easily blind by the angry of Chase now, they all felt so controlled.

Slashing a hit to Chase Omi tired to wake up Kimiko, "Kimiko wake up! Why won't you open your eyes? Wake up Kimiko!" Chase just tossed Omi aside to stop his calls, when Raimundo and Clay tackled the lower of his body trying to stop him from moving. This was a hard thing to do because Chase used Kimiko like a shield leaving the boys to not use their powers a lot.

Trying to contain Chase in one spot was like trying to stop an earthquake.

Dodging and kicking away from the other two Chase shouts, "It's no use you fools, I suggest you just enjoy the fight" then giving a three hundred degree kick to knock everyone down.

With them all falling Raimundo yells, "What do you want with Kimiko?"

Grinning Chase answers, "I need entertainment" Raimundo flinched with the out most rage against the prince of darkness.

Seeing their leader's angry face very much pleased Chase greatly, for he loves to see the dark side of the monks, "What, think you can keep her away from me" then smiling bigger at Raimundo he teases, "She very pretty you know"

Raimundo couldn't help but blush away from him. This pleased and alerted Chase a bit but more off the side of anger because he wondered if Kimiko knew about these feelings.

But Clay stood up and yells, "You no good varmint, Kimiko would not want this"

Angry at the cowboy for disturbing his train of thought he lowly says, "What would you know about her anyway?" Glaring at the cowboy with such intense power, Chase was practically mocking the young man.

Tighten his fist Clay yells, "I know for a fact she wouldn't want to be taken away by you"

Chuckling Chase replies, "Of course that would be easy to guess" then getting serious he says, "However, you males have no class to have such a prize" then snapping his fingers firmly he waited for his enslaved warriors to take over the fight for him.

Then popping out of every corner of the temple was Chase's lions, tigers and panthers surrounding the three monks to defend themselves. While Chase took off with Kimiko.

While calmly leaving the temple he lightly pulled Kimiko off of his back to hold her in front of him, bridal style, and to head back to his evil volcanic lair

Carrying her away he looks down at Kimiko's face, "The trouble you cause me is fun" then smiling at the humor he says, "Can't wait to see when you're up for these things"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heading into the fields of the Temple Chase quickly heads over to the forest nearby to completely lose the monks and hide any trails that might lead them to the monks. Getting farther away he got into a pace that wasn't a rush or to slow, it was like a blissful stroll back home.

Then popping right beside him was his cat telling him that the three monks were left behind and defeated. Chase petted his cat's head and it returned back into the darkness to leave his master alone with Kimiko.

Sighing Chase says to himself, "You guys are still too easy to beat" Grinning at the truth he continues, "I just hope your different Kimiko… what you monks need is a good day of torture" he chuckles, "Your darker sides need to be like your tiger instincts" Reaching an opened area Chase looks up at the starry sky.

A good moment or two he admired all of the millions of stars that were just dazzling the skies beautifully. Also a million miles away he looks back down at Kimiko in his arms, and with just a glance he says, "I must say that your appearance is nothing but perfect" tightening his hands around her he says, "I must admit you're prettier then the heaven's as always"

Smiling he continues, "You know… being a ruler of darkness can be very lonesome at times" slowing down he says, "but you live with it. The echoes of your mind in your very own home, never feeling anything but the vibrations of your dying heart" he suddenly became very quiet after that. It was strange because he made himself quiet.

Then suddenly he felt her moving around in his arms. She just so suddenly curled up into him, heading into his neck more, completely stopping him from moving.

He stood there frozen and alone with her for a couple more seconds, waiting for her to settled, but she just cuddled even more, tightening her arms around his neck firmly.

It felt so warm and safe he could just feel her strength along with the feeling of her figure being shapely lean.

This became so strange because he knew his spell was supposed to knock her out completely. The great Chase Young actually got freaked out by this because he wasn't expecting her to cuddle up into him so lovingly. He was just so baffled with the contact, she completely snug her way onto the side of his face.

When she was done moving and hugging he sort gave out a sigh, a shocking breath that was being held back and let go in a burst of relief. He never felt the arms of a women before, especially the ones that just cuddled with him. He kept looking straight forward the whole time; he just didn't want to look at her right now. She already vexed him into stealing her; he was restraining himself not to _explore _that moment.

Shacking his mind off he tells her, "When you're up, please don't do that" then returning back to his pace.

A good minute or two he was back home. Upon entering his home he was thinking about all the good times he'll be having with Kimiko, however he was trying to decide whether this was really a good idea.

**Oh, Eh, oh ah ah, ting, tang, walla walla, bing, bang! (love that song right now)**

**Ahem, anyway hope you like it so far, if you do great. **

**I'm gonna take a week off from this and do my other stories, so until then. Laters**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**MASTER FUNG! MASTER FUNG! MASTER FUNG!**"

Running though the halls of the temple was the three monks that were severely beaten to shame, costing them to lose one of their dearest friends. Yelling for help the monk's frantically run to their master.

Rising from his meditation Master Fung was hearing an ungodly distress; he rapidly runs to his monks, "What's wrong my young monks? What's happening?"

They all came to a halt and were huffing to catch their breaths, giving the time for Master Fung to look at them. They were all scared, ripped, and filthy form battle, but his main concern was Kimiko.

Darting his eyes behind them he asks, "Where's Kimiko?"

Breathing rapidly Clay tires to explain, "S-she, w-we tired" falling to the ground Clay tired to get back up.

Coughing to finish Omi yells, "Chase Young took her!" then quickly returning to his hard labor of regaining oxygen back into his lungs.

Looking down in shame Raimundo huffs, "We're sorry, Master Fung, we failed"

As Master Fung received the terrible news, he softly says, "We all failed" They all became silent; to only hear their breathing of failure.

Finally breathing slowly Omi asks everyone, "So what are we going to do now?" looking at everyone he waited for an answer.

And so Raimundo yells at everyone, "We go and save Kimiko NOW!" trying to walk away he quickly falls to the ground.

Bending down to pick up Raimundo Clay helps him, "I gotcha there" then pulling Raimundo's arm around his neck to support him.

Looking at Raimundo Master Fung says, "I'm sorry Raimundo, but you the others cannot go like this, not in this condition, you need to restore your strengths"

Frowning at him Raimundo says, "So what are we suppose to do? Just let Kimiko be the hands of that guy?"

Worried he confirms, "I'll do something Raimundo, but you three need to stay here and rest tomorrow"

Hitting the floor Rai yells, "NO! If anyone of us is going, we all should go together" looking up he pleads with him to join.

As Master Fung sighed in frustration he hastily says, "I sorry my monks but this requires my attention now" looking away he says, "I will leave in the morning, but I strongly suggest to sleep during that time"

Reaching out Omi says, "But-"

Quickly saying, "Go" Master Fung points them to their beds.

As they all wobbled back to their sleeping areas in shamed they all passed a certain green dragon that wanted to know what was going on, but the monks were just so angry that they didn't want to talk to anyone.

Slithering up to Master Fung, he asks with great caution, "Uh what's going on?"

It was quiet at first then with a burst of his name being called out by Master Fung the dragon screams, "Ahh What Master Fung?"

Kneeling down he says, "Tomorrow I need you to keep an eye on the monks for me and make sure they stay here and rest"

Loosing up from tension up Dojo looks up at Master Fung, "Where are you going?"

"Kimiko's been taken by Chase Young"

Popping start up to yell Dojo shouts, "WHAT! Let me at him, I'll give that sad excuse for a retile a lesson to not mess with my friends" Dojo was hitting the air.

Patting the dragon down Master Fung sternly says, "Please Dojo; all I need from you is to watch over the monks tomorrow"

Going to the ground Dojo replies, "OK"

Looking at the dark horizon Master Fung says, "I'll leave in the morning"

And so… As the coming dawn came, Master Fung quickly journeyed towards Chase Young's lair, hoping Kimiko was OK.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Kimiko started to regain her consciousness she began feel around her, trying to remember what happened. But nothing was coming yet; she started to feel around herself first, she felt she was at a place that is very plush and warm. It was like she was wrapped in a cocoon of silk.

Soon she easily figured out that she was in bed, but who's, certainly not hers.

Slowly opening her eyes she started to adjust her clear blue eyes to the light. Finally seeing shapes above her, at first she saw nothing but a blur of nothing but then and surly a ceiling that was very much crafted to look strong.

As her vision got clearer she started to see details, and she soon found a very familiar symbol that made her turn white.

Popping start out of bed she started to freak out, "WHAT THE HELL!" backing up to the nearest wall Kimiko frantically looks around.

She was in the volcanic lair of Chase Young no doubt, and then it all snapped together, she was kidnap!

"Oh my GOD!" quickly running to the doors she busted through them. She had to get out of here and fast. Why was she here in the first place, she had no idea.

Looking side to side she scans all the hallways, doors, and stairs. It made her crazy at the sight, "Great, I'm in a maze that has no exit!" She couldn't choose which way to go, it all looked the same.

She was freaking out and getting out of control with the noise, it was disgraceful, then without warnings, she slapped herself, "Clam yourself down Kimiko, you're a big girl now, you can find your way home" finally settling down she picks a flight of stairs that was heading down, slowly descending she talks to herself, "Don't be stupid, just stay quiet and look for the exit" finally reaching the bottom she quickly hides behind a random pillar that was close.

Thinking to herself she says, "I must be a couple floors up" Turning her head around the corner she peeks out to make sure the coast was clear, Then dashing for another pillar to cover her.

But just then she hears a couple of footsteps heading her way, trying to be quiet she stands like a rock behind a pillar to await whoever to pass by. But she slowly peeked out to see who it was; it was three of Chase's cats carrying trays that appeared to be carrying food.

As soon as the thought of food went to her mind her stomach made a rather loud grumble, causing the cats to turn quickly and sniff the air in her direction. Sweating to be quiet she holds her breath.

She could hear one of them coming closer to her. She sweated more into closing her eyes to pray for something to happen, anything!

"There you are! You stupid flee farms!" Yelling at the cats, Wuya began to yell at them.

"Holy smokes I'm hungry!" grabbing whatever he could Jack Spicer starts eating right there than.

Opening her eyes in shock, Kimiko almost fainted, but she held herself long enough to hear Wuya and Jack yelling some more, "I've been waiting for my meal for over an hour" Kimiko could hear the shuffles of trays passing and hearing the cat that was close to her turning around to assist the others.

And that's all that Kimiko needed, she quickly sneaks away to the next pillar and around the corner to another hallway that was empty. She turned around to see if anyone of the cats or freaks was going to go her way, but they left in the other direction.

Sighing in relief she quickly turns around to run, but was smacked down by a wall that just appeared before her, "Owww" rubbing her head from the fall she looks up.

Looking up in fear she squeaks, "Chase!"

Smiling down at her he says, "At least I don't have to introduce myself" still looking down at her, he waits for her to make the first move.

She was quiet, then with a quick dash she started run away from him.

Watching her run made him smile, but he yells after her, "The exit's this way" pointing behind him he watches her stop in fear and turn to him.

Smiling he thinks to himself, "This is going to be fun"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Standing across form Kimiko was the famous Chase Young grinning in laughter because she was going the wrong way to the exit.

As she stood there in silent's she looked over Chase Young's head to see if his words about the exit was right. Not sure she had no choice but to find out herself.

Dashing her way towards Chase she flew her legs up into the air to start kicking at him, she started to fight him initially declaring a match with him. As he was blocking all of her kicks he got her to turn upside down causing her to stand on her hands and flip away from him.

As soon as she got back to her feet she started to throw fire balls at him. Ducking behind a pillar he quickly climbs up the poll to confuse her, still throwing fire balls at the direction he hid in she started to shoot a pipeline of fire to go around the pillar. Just as her fire went out she sees Chase Young diving right at her.

Quickly creating a shield with her element she takes on the impact from Chase. In an instant she was being pushed all across the floors. She quickly shoved him away but she plugged herself at him again. She started to dash her fist into hand the hand combat now in turn he did the same.

They were both highly skilled and very powerful warriors now that it was now difficult to bet on the winner at this point. They had constant eye contact which made the fight very intense and personal. They both hardly noticed the chaos they were causing all around them.

Running around the corner to see what was happening Jack and Wuya became stocked to see one of the xiaolin dragons fighting Chase. They were ready to interfere along but Chase yells, "No! Leave us!"

Everyone became silent and decided to not to do anything, but they all found it very strange that Kimiko was alone, where were the other xioalin monks.

As Kimiko finally got a hold of Chase's chest she tosses him back and forth to the walls yelling, "What the hell I'm I doing here Chase!" just then she lost her grip and he quickly grabs her neck to pin her up against the wall.

She struggled for a bit but heard him reply, "To entertain me"

Kimiko's eyes became wide and she punched him straight in the face to quickly kick him farther away from her, "You're insane, I wouldn't entertain you If you agree to stop being evil"

Getting back up he laughs, "Then what do call this?" spreading his arms around to show her what they did he smiles at her. As she looked at him she says, "You have a sick way of entertainment" then she ran back to him to start the fighting again.

But as she came close him she fell down form complete exhaustion, she fought with him for so long and hard that she didn't even notice her weak state in the first place. She was completely hungry.

Trying to get up she starts breathing hard from the labor, but she got her upper body part off the ground.

She just felt so weak.

Until she felt a large pair of hands surrounding her shoulders to help her up. Looking up she sees Chase helping her. Picking her up into his arms Chase snaps his figures bringing all of his cats to bring a platform for her, so that they can carry her back to her room. As she was gently placed onto the plank she looked up at Chase in confusion.

Looking at his cats Chase says, "Take her back to the room and send her up some food" looking down at her he smiles then turns around to add, "And clean this place up"

Looking up at Chase she became shocked and confused, she was about to ask him something but she was quickly carried away. As she watched Chase walk away she blushed.

**Wowie! Although shorter it's quite popular** **with you guys lately, Thanks. My little break was short but I'm rested to write more. See ya on the next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Screaming on the top of her lungs the Heylin witch shouts at Chase, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE CHASE?"

Turning away from the rude witch Chase simple replies, "Quiet witch, I have nothing to say to you" then waving for her to go away.

She wasn't in the mood to be tossed away so soon, "I will not be quiet, nor am I going to tolerate that brat in this volcano!"

Rolling his eyes Chase says, "First of all, this is my lair and I will allow that girl to stay here as long as_** I**_want"

Crossing her arms Wuya argues back, "Why is she here in the first place, and where are the others!"

Not glancing at the witch Chase quickly says, "I took only her"

Her eyes became wide and shocked, "Why?"

Chase started to head towards his throne room quickly, "That's only for me to know, now leave" Chase finally was thinking about the time he spent with Kimiko, he only summed up half a day with her but she wasn't doing any of the things he wanted her to do with him besides that one fight, she was asleep most of the time anyway, "I need to prepare some things for her"

As Wuya huffed her way out of Chase's sight Jack comes in to ask, "So is she our prisoner?"

Chase had to think about that, "I guess you could say that" but he then confirms, "But she only to be mine" staring at Jack Chase hoped he gave the message of off limits.

But Jack's eyes got wide and he shouted on top of his lungs, "IS SHE YOUR SEX SLAVE!" he was pointing at him dramatically.

Chase turned around to smacked Jack in the head hard, "You idiot, I'm not that low" but… to Chase, it was an idea.

Rubbing his head Jack continues, "Then why is she here?"

Chase finally sat down on his thrown, "I didn't tell that witch, so what makes you think I'll be telling you"

Standing higher to show pride Jack exclaims, "First of all I'm a good listener and an excellent judger on things"

Chase just frown at him and snapped his figures to bring up his loyal cats, "Please take this albino insect away" as he watched his cats in work he leaned his jaw into his left hand to watch.

That's when Wuya re-entered

Rolling his eyes he says, "Now what?"

Reaching Chase she puts her hands on her hips and says, "I just need to get one thing straight"

Chase smiled for a bit for he knew he was irritating Wuya badly, "Go on"

Raising a brow she says, "Not that I care but… why are your cats taking that brat to the biggest room in this place" she paused to yell, "Because you know I've been asking for that dame room for years and you give to that brat in a second" she quickly grabs onto Chase's armor and glares into him.

Grabbing her hands Chase lowly says "Let go"

Wuya did let go but she wasn't giving up, "If this girl is going to stay here you better not leave her alone… especially with me"

As Chase glared at her he says, "If you so touch her, you'll be seeing your own gravestone a lot sooner" As the tension between them quickly built up they immediately hear a crash beyond the room.

Chase knew who it was, "He's here… finally" then walking pass Wuya to the crash.

Being confused she asks, "Who?"

Turning to her he smiles, "Master Fung of course" as he left Wuya and Jack he order them to stay in his throne room until he returned for he didn't want them to know anything about what he was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Smiling at the person below him Chase smoothly slithers, "Welcome to my home Master Fung, I see you survived the front door"

Master Fung had finally reached the famous volcanic lair of Chase Young in hopes of retrieving Kimiko back to the temple, he first had to walk then beat down the front door to fight off an army of cats, then head farther into the palace to be looking up to the kidnapper of his student up a case of stairs "It would seem so" As Master Fung scanned the area he shouts, "Where's Kimiko"

Grinning at the old teacher Chase answers, "A place you can't reach her right now"

Master Fung could only give a degusted look, "What is it you want form her"

Chase sighed again, "How many times do I have to say it… she's here to be my new entertainment"

Master Fung began to walk up the stairs, "Listen Chase I don't appreciate your need for entertainment nor I'm I too please you finding it in my students, so I'm asking you to return Kimiko to the temple right now" as he got closer to Chase he slows down.

Chase growled, "Listen you old fool, what I want I get, and what I want is Kimiko to stay with me"

Tightening his fist Master Fung firmly says, "Mr. Young I know I don't have the power to change your mind but I'm willing to trade you"

Grinning Chase replies, "I'm listening"

Frowning to make the deal he says, "Give Kimiko back and I'll hand over all of our sheng gong wu at the temple"

Chase just frowned, "You should know by now that I have no interest in your stupid little trinkets"

That made Master Fung looked down in despair for that was all he had to trade.

Which lead to more opportunities for Chase, "But… If it is a deal you want, I'd be interested if this was settle in showdown" Master Fung looked up and agreed.

So Chase setup the terms, "If I win, I keep Kimiko as long as I want, but on an unlikely situation… if I lose you may take her" as Master Fung thought about it he agreed. Then they yell, "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

They quickly took their fighting stance while everything around them quickly flashed into an arena for them to spar.

The fight quickly became fast and intense that you would find it hard to believe that ether one of them would win in short time. But as they fought they conflicted to talk to each other.

Chase began to taunt Master Fung, "I see your years can't be judge on your skills old man"

Answering back Master Fung says, "I should say the same thing to you"

Chase laughed but continued with the fight, he didn't have problems in keeping up with the old Master but he found it difficult to spike Master Fung into submission. As for Master Fung he too was keeping up with Chase's speed and strength but he was beginning to feel weak and he soon he wouldn't be able to keep up with Chase.

The fight went on for a good awhile and this worried Chase a bit, for he knew that this long fight would make Wuya and Jack curious to see what's going on. But he knew he was slowing down Master Fung and he could easily make this a death match. As much as Chase wanted that he had to think smart, "Listen old man, how about I agree into keeping Kimiko for a limit time" As Master Fung looked up at Chase he continues, "A time you yourself set"

Master Fung quickly stopped and says, "So we call it a draw then" then extending out a hand for a deal.

As Chase looked up in regret he says, "A draw" then shaking hands with Master Fung.

And so Master Fung says, "Two days" As Chase gave a humorous look to Master Fung that said so short making Master Fung to answer, "Be grateful I even give you a day. Consider it a comment on your skills"

As Master Fung walked away he turned around to Chase to say, "I know you are an honorable man but… If she's not returned by then... I'll be coming with more reinforcement that will defeat you for sure"

Chase just smiled and bows leading Master Fung to continue on walking away. Chase just grinned for while until Master Fung disappeared form his home. When the teacher was gone Chase funnily strolls his way up to see his limited time girl toy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Munch, Crunch, Munch, Crunch, Munch

Scooping and forking her way though a plate of food Kimiko was eating her way up to fiery strength again but at the same time she would say, "Good God this is SO GOOD!" then returning to the feeding. She was eating on the bed where she was resting. As she was finishing her meal she began to wonder about the noise that was going on down stairs but she just let it go and finished off the last bite of her food.

She was finally relaxing now, lying on her back to look up at the beautiful ceiling, but she kept her mind busy about the situation she was in.

She sighs, "How am I going to get out of here" she moves to her sides, "Chase must be planning something evil… or probably using me to get something" she became very worried that she was going to lead her friends into trouble. Still lying on her back she closes her eyes to think, "If that was true then why did he help me up"

Grinning in the shadows Chase answers, "It would of just been rude if I didn't"

Shooting straight up to look around frantically she found Chase sitting on the other side of the room in the dark, "Chase Young! If you're here to fight me again… uh, then you're just gonna have to wait, I need to degust first" Kimiko was just making up excuses to not fight, she didn't want to fight him in her conditions right now.

Getting up from his sit Chase starts walking to Kimiko, "I'm not that low Kimiko and besides I want you to recover" then getting closer to her he smiles.

In which succeeded into making her feel tense and ask, "Why?"

As Chase sat right next to her on the bed he leans into her to say, "I want you-"

Kimiko immediately blushed away from him to yell, "YOU SICK DISFUNCTIONAL MAN! I HAVE NEVER MET A MORE DEGUSTING MAN IN MY LIFE! THERE"S NO WAY I'M-"

Quickly grabbing her jaw to be quiet Chase says, "I want you to sing to me"

Kimiko brushed out of Chase's hands and still says, "Same thing" but behind that simple answer she was so embarrassed of thinking he was after her virginity.

Chase just smile at her in humor and continued, "I've been wanting change lately" Kimiko just nod a uh-huh and he continues, "And you fit my needs for change"

Kimiko raised an eye brow of disbelieve, "What, nothing around here to keep you entertained beside me"

Chase became serious; "Yes" This confused Kimiko really badly for she never knew Chase Young could ever get bored with his life.

With just the look on her face Chase explains, "My life isn't always that interesting Kimiko, it does have its lonely times" he started to look distressed in front of her, but he was ultimately going for sad looking.

Kimiko actually found pity for this dark man in front of her, so much so she starts reaching for him as if wanting to comfort him in anyway.

Chase took this opportunity, "All I wish form you is to please me"

Kimiko stopped and thought about it, but then snapped, "What the hell, I'm not even suppose to be here Chase" she turns away. She couldn't believe that she was feeling pity for her kidnapper, "Can you just take me home"

That's when Chase explained, "Yes, in two days I will"

She looked back at him, "What?"

Crossing his arms Chase explains, "It was a deal I made with Master Fung"

Her eyes got wide, "Master Fung was here! When!"

That's when Chase immediately drew out an outfit to her. She stopped to pull up the cloths.

Instinctively Kimiko put it close her body to see if would fit but she yells, "You got to be kidding me!"

Chase just grinned at her and left, "I'll be seeing you down stares soon" then quickly leaving the room. As Kimiko looked up she frowned, she was practically screaming at him to return.

This only amused Chase greatly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roughly slipping into her short dress Kimiko quickly hated the idea of dressing like this, but she still admired the taste of fashion. It was a short black Chinese dress that had many designs of black dragons on it. It gave Kimiko the easy to do bad girl look because it was reaching only the surroundings of her bottom, alongside a pair of black heels that had the same theme as the dress. All in all she looked hot.

Although she didn't want to she had to change her hair style, loosely hanging it behind her back, to glamour the healthiness of her raven hair. All that black really popped out her beautifulness of her face and her very long slender legs that screamed sexy.

Exiting out of her room she quickly sighted two cats that were waiting for her. As she was escorted to Chase she was reluctantly pulling down her dress in hopes of making it longer. However it was no use, for she was already at the bottom of the stairs and giving the image of shy.

Then turning around to give a delightful gasp Chase grins, "Don't you look delicious" but in all sense he was telling the truth.

Reaching his hand out to her he says, "Come here" he wanted her closer

She only frowned and replies, "I'll come when I'm good and ready" then crossing her arms

Slightly putting his hand away he says, "Very well then" then he starts walking to her.

Kimiko become flustered by this, she was suppose to be the one in control. As he reached her he immediately grabs her waist, she quickly tried to wiggle out of him but he had a perfect grip on her.

Pushing away she says, "Chase let-"

"Dance with me before you go"

Kimiko looked up into his eyes and pondered about the request, "I-"

"Great!" then he started to position himself to start dancing with her slowly.

Chase was just a sick man; he made her do things without a fight or conflict. This was very strange for her to do, if it were the boys at the temple she would easily shut them down, but Chase, he just made her do things he wanted her to do.

Chase signaled his magic to fill the air with music, but just letting them hear the light sounds.

Slowly taking in the steps, she tried to follow Chase's feet as smoothly as she could, hoping to god to not step on his foot or slip like a fool. Not once did she notice she was gripping onto his hands very tightly or uncomfortably.

She never danced so formally with anybody however the case she made it work. Once she was in the flow she started to feel light, a feeling that she would always come when she was doing something right.

The smooth swings and pressure of contact was causing her mind to float and forget about the boundaries between her and Chase. She began to lightly hum her famous notes to him.

To Chase it was a success then at the end of the song she huffs with a sigh of relief and looks up into Chase's eyes. Studying those famous golden orbs that he was so famous for, she blushed away to look anywhere but him.

Chase's hands began to trail up to her face. He began with her chin and clearly noted the smoothness of her soft skin covering her whole being and thinking how easily he could mark it in bed, then finally trailing to her lips to stroke it.

Then very slowly he starts leaning into her, hoping to catch her lips into his. As she was seeing his face moving a lot closer to hers, she gripped onto his hands tighter. Then getting ready for the embrace of contact that was about to come.

As she saw his vexing eyes become larger she closes her eyes to feel the heat coming closer to her, but then she was let go.

As they departed Chase turns around to say, "Thank you" then giving her a slight bow. She returned the bow in a blushed and turned away to head back into her room. He only smiled away.

Kimiko felt different about him at that exact moment, whether she wanted it or not, it was there, she had sexual attraction to Chase Young now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Passing through the halls of the great Chase Young's evil volcanic lair Kimiko was blushing herself to her assigned chamber in shame, for she had many dirty thoughts in her head, about her and Chase. She couldn't believe it, she was actually craving for him to continue what he was about to do with her. She wanted the forbidden contact form the forbidden man she couldn't and shouldn't have. But as she quickly walked her to her room she was in misery. She wanted Chase Young so badly, she was practically in heat.

Passing by everything she didn't notice that there was a certain white stalker following her.

But as she stopped by a set of stairs that lead up to her room she finally felt the familiar presence, turning around to scan the area she calls, "Jack?"

Coming out of a corner Jack was blushing his way to her, "Hey Kimiko"

She sighs in distress; "Jack, I need you" she waved for him to closer. She had no one to turn to but Jack, he was the only one closes to her in a weird way.

Jack became excited that he rushed over to her in a hurry. As he reached her he was smiling his mind off, "You look hot"

Looking down at her dress she blushes in embracement, but says, "Thanks" then getting to the point, "I just need someone to talk to right now"

"Oh" then Jack was turning around, un-interested with the situation.

"Jack!" grabbing his arm she pleads, "Please"

As he looked at her he grins, "OK fine, if you insist" then letting loose into follow her.

As she walked with him up to her room she just talking, trying to make it a regular talk about anything, but what they didn't notice was a crew of cats already spying on them.

Finally reaching her room's door Jack asks, "Kimiko, I know you're not into this but… can I just give you a hug, it looks like you need it" he gives her a wide smile

I was weird but she wanted it, "I can't see why not"

Jack leans in as if he was going to hug her but he quickly switches it into a kiss.

Out raged she just slapped his face and yells, "OK! Now you can leave!" she pointed his direction where he should go. Jack was shut down harshly but he still stayed a bit, "Alright then, but do you know why you're here besides dressing up like a babe?"

She gave a concern look, "Honestly I don't know but I want to escape, Chase has this place completely on lock down. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid before I get out of here"

Slyly moving his evil head to hers he says, "Anything?"

Raising a brow she firmly says, "Don't get any ideas"

Jack lifted his hands up to show he understood his boundaries, but still advances to her, "But hey I'm in the mood to help you, if you're willing to trade affections" then with a very sly motion he lands his hands on her exposed legs to slide his fingers down.

With a quick snapped she drew her fist back and charge it directly to Jack's head, sending him clear across the floor.

As she rested her anger she yells, "Like that will ever happen! But thanks for the talk Jack" then entering her room too finally to close out everything.

As Jack got back up he says, "Tease" then turning around to walk.

But BAM! He falls back.

As Jack fell to the ground again he looked up to see what knocked him down, but as he did he wanted to hide under a rock, "OH! Chase I was just- she needed- we just- IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" then ducking into a fetal position.

Like a growing black hole Jack Spicer was in trouble with Chase Young.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grinding his sharp teeth together Chase lowly says to Jack Spicer, "What, are you doing here INSECT?" as he was preparing to ripe out Jack's throat he was waiting for his reply.

Jack's spirit was screaming in fear, "SHE JUST SO PRETTY CHASE I COUNLDN'T HELP IT!

Twisting his neck Chase growls, "Even so, I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

Quivering in fear he tries to respond, "Well yeah, but-"

"Enough!" Quickly snapping his gloves, Chase's cats immediately popped out of every corner to punish Jack but just then they all heard Kimiko coming out again.

Chase quickly disappears along with his cats but stayed near to see what happens, but Jack just stayed crouched on the floor to see or feel what happens to him next.

Stepping out of the room she looks for Jack, and oddly finds him on the floor, but still says, "Look, I'm sorry for beating you silly, but your sweet for dealing with me but you're not what they call a girl's dream come true" kneeling down to Jack's level on the floor she grabs his face and says, "but enough to earn this" she started to lean into him for a cheek kiss.

Jack was fearing for his life now, Chase Young was just a few feet away from him and was probably watching his property about to kiss him. Jack didn't want that right now.

Quickly ducking out of her lips he says, "Heheh uh you snooze you lose babe, but I gotta go… and uh… I just gotta go!" quickly activating his choppers he quickly puts himself in flight.

This was weird for Jack; Kimiko knew he would've just taken the moment, "But Jack"

He screams, "BYE!" then completely disappearing from her sight.

Kimiko just gave a weird look and went back into her room still feeling the heat form earlier.

Chase didn't have his chance of killing Jack Spicer right now, oh well, but there will be other times. As he watched Kimiko return to her room he walks away to start planning his time with her, but also thought about the weird reaction of being furious with Jack. He wasn't prepared to be… jealous.

As he was about to turn around another corner Wuya bumps into him. Chase didn't want to deal with the witch right now so he stilled walked away, not stopping his focus on his schedule with Kimiko, but Wuya still yells, "She not going to like you enough to sing to you Chase"

Stopping in his tracks he turns back to Wuya, but gave her a smirk, "Nothing can't get pass you, I'll admit that, but this doesn't concern you"

Wuya still wanted to get her point of terror though his head, "Maybe it does, if it means opportunity Chase"

Chase already knew Wuya's game but he wasn't the type of man who would quiver at such lame secondary meanings, "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

Putting her claws on her hips Wuya replies, "Not really, it's more of a warning"

"Then you better listen well you witch, If any of my time with Kimiko is ruined by any of your foolishness, I swear I'll feed your soul to the dogs you came from" Glaring his glowing eyes to the witch he stands his grounds on being the boss of his own home.

Sexually toning her rusty voice Wuya flirtingly says, "Is that a request?"

Shoving his way away from her he says, "Not likely" then finally leaving the heylin witch to herself.

Stomping his way to his main chamber he lightly says to himself, "(Sighs) how am I going to get rid those two idiots around here, am never going to have fun with her now" looking up he starts to think about the plans of getting rid of the two fools by tomorrow morning.

In hopes of not making his time with Kimiko a total lost.

**Alright I'm gonna take another break (A week or more), but please leave reviews, LATERS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dawn had finally came and Chase was all ready to get rid of the last free loader of his lair, Jack was already gone but he still had Wuya to get rid of and he was determine to follow his plans.

He got up before Kimiko could and hoped she will stay in her room for a while, which wasn't a problem since he was before dawn anyway.

Carefully scanning the area Chase silently ordered his cats to prepare for the plan of kicking Wuya out. The plan was simple but it all had to be perfect to work. The plan was to let her think she just over heard some sort of weakness about Chase and make her leave. But the plan needed to be convening that she would think she was _smart_ enough to catch the ultimate flaw in Chase.

Quickly hearing the footsteps of the heylin witch coming, Chase quickly snapped his figures to signal his cats into place or else.

Assembling in the room with the door slightly open Chase starts talking, "Listen my warriors, I have an announcement to make" twitching his ears to hear for the witch, he already heard the witches' head leaning against the door, he continues, "I'm afraid that there is a new sheng gong wu that's been activated, it has the power to destroy my power and enslave me to whoever posses this new wu" Chase already knew that all of this was fake but he could feel that the witch was drooling for power so he finishes, "Luckily the wu is hidden within the mountains of Thailand so no one knows of it's activation, insuring my safety, however I find it to be my job to warn you, so be on your guard"

Then like the speed of light Chase felt Wuya leave without a thought, Chase found it amusing, she didn't stay long enough to know what she was looking for, guess she thought she would sense it when she got there.

Anyway, with the witch finally gone, Chase practically grinned with delight. He became dizzy with the many things he wanted to do with Kimiko.

!SLAP!

Chase had to quickly look around and find what just happened. It was Kimiko! She was up! Up to slap him. He became baffled with her sudden appearances; she was supposed to be sleeping for a while. Kimiko never seem to stop the surprises she had for Chase.

Touching his cheek he says, "Morning to you too, why the heart warming greeting this morning" he still smiled.

Crossing her arms she replies, "Look I heard noises, and I can't seem to sleep around this prison, so I came down here" Chase kind of got worried, wondering if she was around to see him playing the act, "Then I see you having this dirty look on your face…" Kimiko looked at Chase in suspense; "so I just decided to slap you" Chase just only grinned and was probably thankful for her, for doing that. He did felt dirty at that moment.

Well since she was up now he decided to start with the morning meal. But as he was ready to lead Kimiko to the dinner chamber he looked at what she was wearing. She still had the dress on.

And so he asks, "Are you trying to give a hint?"

Kimiko looked at him weird and looked at herself to get it, blushing she replies, "I told you, I was to paranoid to do anything"

Chase just grinned and snapped his fingers, "Take Kimiko to her room for a change and bath" he pushed her to his cats and continued to the dinning hall, "I'll be waiting"

As Kimiko walk back to her room she asks, "What are you up to?" again amusing Chase greatly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

What was he up to indeed? Kimiko just couldn't place a finger on it. Was he trying to temp her into being his new slave? Kimiko wanted to get out of here quick, but it was just two days, but she still had no idea what she was doing here with Chase Young.

Finally reaching her room she saw set of new cloths and towels on her bed. Walking up to grab the cloth she unfolds the outfit. And again she yells, "What the hell Chase!" It was another dress, but this one looked more like lingerie then a dress. "That sick perverted man" she threw the outfit away form her and turned around to walk to the door.

As she about to exit the door a cat quickly popped out of the corner and growled at her to stay. She flinched back a bit but yells, "Look you flee farm I'm not wearing that! so you mine as well step aside"

As the cat wasn't getting her objections it prowled past her and look at what she was so mad about. Seeing the cloths that Kimiko threw the cat sniff the cloths and spreads it with its paws to present itself to the tiger.

Kimiko should have taken the chance to run but she awed at the cats action. Once the cat looked at the outfit, it was clear that the tiger scuffled the cloths away like Kimiko and walked up to her.

Kimiko's mouth dropped to the ground, DID THAT CAT JUST UNDERSTAND HER FEELINGS ABOUT THAT DRESS! Once the cat reached Kimiko it grabbed the lower part of her dress to slightly pull on it and walk passed her. Kimiko continue to look at the cat but began to follow it.

It was just Kimiko and the tiger walking to another chamber for something. Once they entered the room the cat leads her into a closet, Kimiko looked and smiled for joy. It was her xioalin robe. Quickly grabbing her things she hugged the cat, but just then she hears footsteps coming.

The cat began to bow down, which only meant the master was coming. Kimiko was flustering, was she suppose to hide or what. Sliding the door open Chase looked unhappy, "If you wish to explore, I rather you do it with me" looking at his bowing cat he says, "As for you get up and look at me"

Kimiko felt Chase's tone, she yells, "Hey! The tiger was just helping"

Chase looked at Kimko in question and then looked back at his cat, "Is this true"

The cat nodded and bowed back, "Why?" the cat didn't speak nor did Chase. Kimiko looked back and forth wondering if they were already speaking to each other though mind.

Then Chase turned around to head out, "You girls are hard to figure out"

Girls? Then it clicked, she turned around to the tiger, turns out she was a girl too, and completely understood her situation. Kimiko smiled at the tiger and thank her then quickly returned to her room to get bath and changed.

All that took about an hour, but once she was dressed in her robes again she was happy to boot. "Ahhh finally I can bend now" she giggles at herself.

However her mood changed when she remembered she was still at the palace of Chase, and he was still waiting for her.

Kimiko was hesitant for bit she was brave enough to head out the door and down the stairs. Once she reached the door into the dinning hall she took a deep breath to enter.

Seeing the table full of food Kimiko quickly sat herself down before Chase could get up and escort her to her seat. Chase found this funny; she was trying to keep their contact with each other as minimal as possible. But Chase wasn't allowing it, so he got up and sat right to her.

Kimiko just kept getting red and embarrassed with being looked at by Chase. However the first day was just starting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nibbling on her food carefully, Kimiko tired to ignore the two blazing orbs that were looking right at her. It was madding; Chase was just staring at her endlessly, not doing anything but staring right at her intently, besides just sipping his special soup he was just always smiling at her.

This was weird for her because she always sees Chase having a serious look, but now he had a cheerful grin, like he was happy for nothing. Yet it was like eating in front of a lion when you had steak. She carefully ate silently, trying to not spill anything around her. Just enduring her meal in front of Chase.

As he continued to sit right next to her, he admire her beauty a bit more, lingered his eyes to her lips lustfully, admiring the fullness of it. Then slowly looking down at her neck, checking out her tender flesh, wanting to ruin the perfection of it with his tongue.

He was beginning to lean towards her.

Not seeing what Chase Young was doing Kimiko was thinking to herself, wanting to go back to the temple were she felt safe. That's when she felt odd with her space. Looking at Chase and seeing the distant between them decrease slowly she gets up and yells, "What are you doing!"

Chase couldn't help but smile at her reaction; her constant rejection of him was just a turn on, "Come here" he gestures his fingers to her.

Moving away she grabbed a chair between them to say, "Look I don't know what this is all about but if I'm going to be here for the next two days, your going to have to stop playing these weird mind games with me, OK?"

This made Chase go into predator mood; he wanted her, "I said, come here" tensing his hand to grab his chair tighter Chase prepares to plunge after her.

Kimiko was freaking out, "Chase?" Then with one swift move Chase shifted across the room to toss Kimiko over his shoulders before she even knew it.

What the hell! Chase was just a wild card, "CHASE LET ME DOWN!" he began to walk away with her. Kicking and punching him violently, she still couldn't hesitate the man to stop or struggle his grip on her.

This went on until they entered another room. With a fast toss to the floor Kimiko landed on her feet to see where she was, the training hall? Looking back at Chase she was quickly pinned to the nearest wall.

Gasping at her position she closed her eyes.

Looking down at her and gently stroking her chin to look up into his eyes he says, "I'm not that scary am I?"

She was speechless, he was so dominating to her for lust, and she couldn't help herself but quiver near him, "Depends how you define scary"

Lowering his face to hers, he gently stokes his lips to her neck, teasingly giving contact to her warm skin, "Am I what you want?" She huffed out a yes but quickly says no again.

Chase floated his hands over her neck gently then lightly brushing his figures down her neck to her cleavage to open her robe slowly.

!SLAP! With a scream Kimiko kicked Chase away from her, "YOU FREAK OF A LIZARD! DON'T TOUCH ME WITHOUT MY SAYING!"

Feeling his face he grins at her, "Such power in women shouldn't be contained" then very smoothly he gets into a fighting stance.

Kimiko couldn't believe this man, but it was better to fight Chase Young then to be under his greedy hands.

Straightening up to get into a fighting stance Kimiko reliantly prepares for a fight, "Fine"

Before they began to charge at each other Chase tells her, "Your fun" leaving Kimiko to have a disgusted and surprising look on her face.

**Ohhh a fight, *grabs popcorn* and waits.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The battle lasted all morning, Kimiko and Chase were just fighting non-stop, each tossing one another to the walls, ground, ceilings, and water pools in Chase's palace.

Chase had to admit Kimiko had some pretty awesome moves to dazzle him with. She wasn't as good as him but at times, she work out Chase to the fullest.

Close to the end of their fight Kimiko was kicking and punching Chase pretty good to yell, "Had enough yet!"

Chase was smirking in delight, "Why would I want to end this?" he then swishes his legs to sweep her off her feet and fall.

She quickly switched into her element, tossing multiple fireballs at him. He of course deflected her force easily. Kimiko could feel she was slowing down Chase a bit but she knew she couldn't stay strong forever; it was starting to be a game she despised.

But to Chase, he was having a ball, he was enjoying the fight no matter how long it went. He could go on like this for days, however Kimiko on the other hand was getting tired already. Chase could feel her getting weaker and her powers dying out in strength, so he decided to be humble enough and lose right there and then, by acting like he fell, but as he fell he brought Kimiko along with him.

She landed on top of him, at first she tired to shift away from him but his grip cause her land on top of him. Finally landing on his chest Kimiko was breathing hard from the exhaustion.

Chase just embraces her, feeling her hot body on him, taking in her warm breathing on his neck to give him chills. It was obvious that she was to tired to move or mind her position on Chase, so he slowly squeezes her, absorbing her fair body into his.

Kimiko felt Chase's strong hug, it felt so good to be in that kind of pressure after a long fight, slowly lifting her head she whispers, "Chase?"

Not wanting the situation to end he replies, "I lost, so rest now" he squeezes her back

It was hopeless, Kimiko was just stuck with this crazy man for another day, she was just gonna have to make the best of it and go with the flow.

Deciding on that, she plumbed head back down and hugged Chase back.

Chase wasn't expecting that, he immediately froze, stiffing at her actions. She wasn't resisting or fighting anymore.

Her breathing was becoming smoother and clammier now while Chase's breathing was becoming uneven, feeling this it became ironically funny to Kimiko.

She slowly began to hum, a sweet melody to rock anyone to sleep. However she was just trying to calm down Chase into relaxing under her and to just absorb her song.

Chase never felt so at peace; he was lost in thought, never believing he would return to reality, he loved it, he loved Kimiko.

He couldn't believe it he was finally admitting it. At first he only took her on the account of finding her interesting and fun. But now spending time with her he began to enjoy her company more than usual. She had an exploding personality, which was feisty, demanding, and she was gracefully ignorant with him.

Hugging him back Kimiko began to doze off into a nap, not knowing if this was the proper way to spend her time with Chase.

He didn't mind, he just lay there on the floor until she finally fell asleep. Once she fell asleep he lightly picks her up and puts her back into her room.

Leaving her until she awoke again, but While he was waiting for her to get up again he was in delighted mood of accomplishment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finally waking up from her nap Kimiko gently rubs her eyes to slowly again take in the pain of the fight. In remembering the battle she sighed out, "Jerk" and began to get up form the lush bed she was in. As much as she wanted to stay in the bed she knew she had to get up. Heading to the door she paused and saw another set of cloths lying neatly near her. She dare not look at the new set because of the recent revealing cloths she's been forced to wear have been too inappropriate for her taste, although she did find them very pretty, it just wasn't the image she wanted.

Wobbling her way back to the door she saw the tiger that helped her again, with a sweet smile Kimiko greeted her a hello and walk passed her to continue to the halls.

As she entered into the halls her stomach rumbled quite loudly, she was hungry. She slept the whole afternoon and woke up in time for supper, at least she hope she did.

Walking down the stairs Kimiko couldn't tell if she was going the right way but just followed her instincts. Which later on was making her quite lost.

She wasn't alone though; the tiger she was assigned to was always near or close by when she needed the assistants. Kimiko always found herself to be stubbornly independent at times but she knew she would eventually need the help eventually.

Staring back at her newly feline friend she grinned out of embarrassment and ask politely, "Where's the dinning hall?" Kimiko could practically see the rolling eyes from the cat.

Then heading into the dinning hall hoping that there was already some food prepared for her, Kimiko slowly and cautiously entered the vast room. But before she went any further she snuck in quietly.

Although she finally accepted being stuck with Chase Young for a bit she still tired to avoid him in any possible way she could, of course she was just being stubborn as always.

Of course that's what Chase Young was thinking when he was seeing her entering the room. Tip toeing across the floor she took a long breath of relief in realizing that there weren't any signs of Chase.

He grins and finally speaks, "You lack stealth Kimiko"

Turning quickly Kimiko blushed up a storm and yells, "I would if a freak like you wasn't so obvious in being a jerk all the time" turning to cross her arms away from him she huffed at Chase to go away.

Naturally he wasn't going to give her that, walking up form behind her he slides his arms around her waist and whispers into her ear, "But then who would turn you on in moments like this" squeezing her tighter Chase began to deliver soft kisses on her neck and gently sliding his hands all over her body passionately.

Screaming like a little schoolgirl Kimiko was melting like butter into his arms, she couldn't control her sexual gasps to Chase, he just LOVED IT! Quickly twisting around to see Chase grinning at her she shouts, "Your sick, you know that!" Shoving out of his grip she stuck out her tongue to him.

Chuckling he says, "What brings you down here anyway?" Kimiko was laboring herself to not look at Chase directly but to vaguely signal her hunger to him.

Smiling he replies, "Well lets just see what I have" walking past her he grabs her hand and drags her along.

She couldn't help but feel pity for herself, but in a funny way she was hoping for more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kimiko silently eat her food, rarely glancing up to look at Chase again.

Sipping her drink she says, "Can you stop staring at me like an idiot now" like always he was staring at her with a sickly grin.

He replies, "It's the only way to make you talk to me, my dear"

My dear? Darting her eyes to the other side of the table she says, "Until I leave"

Delighted at her reaction Chase got up and slid his chair next to her and continued his soup respectfully. Kimiko wanted to punch the hell out Chase for moving closer to her again, but she tried to return to eating.

Until he asks, "How are you enjoying your stay here Kimiko?" looking at her in amusement to find out.

Kimiko had to sigh again at the question, "Well, so far it's been unpleasant, embarrassing, and very demining to me"

Smiling Chase replied in defense, "I'm glad you have an extent use of vocabulary but…" he leans into her and continues, "Tell me how you really feel Kimi?"

KIMI! What the hell! But she intelligently responded calmly, "Well… it has been very exciting to stay here to tell you the truth, aside from doing a lot of chores at the temple and fighting with you all the time and the Heylin freaks" Her eye got wide and she blushed away from his gaze and went back to eating. She was actually babbling nonsense to Chase Young.

"Cute" she turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow to him to see but she saw that he was staring away from her smiling again. She still couldn't figure out the pattern he was following all the time. After that little unusual conversation it was quite meal.

Once they finished eating it was nighttime and Kimiko was very sleepy already. So Chase got up and helped escort his pretty guest to her room.

As they passed the many hallways Kimiko began to lean onto Chase's arm for support, completely being unaware of this she asks, "So Chase, is this how you treat all your guest you force to stay with you?" she smile at her joke.

Chuckling he replies, "Only the ones that entertain me the most"

Returning her smile to a frown she replies, "Oh, so I'm not the only _special _guest you had, huh"

Responding Chase says, "Well, you're my favorite thus far"

Sarcastically Kimiko says, "Oh, I'm deeply touched" but she really was flattered.

Eyeing at her tone he says, "I'm not the type that would lie to you"

"Don't worry Chase, it's not like you like me or anything" Chase flinched and continue to listen, "I already know I'm just something to keep you out of boredom… right" after her comment it was quite for a bit, and she got worried that she might've of said something wrong, "Chase?"

He quickly swung her into his arms and landed his lips on hers. Kimiko desperately wanted to faint and dream this off but something was making her _aware_ of Chase's advances.

Kimiko just became neutral, not knowing what to do, she just let the course of Chase's lips explore her mouth for a good minute until he was finally satisfied to gasp for air.

Looking at Kimiko Chase whispered, "For so long I wanted to do that… Also it has been long since I've heard such sad words form someone I care" he roughly tried to put on a smile, "I do find pleasure in that but when I know it's coming from you I can't stand it… I'm sorry for making you feel like a toy" gripping her tighter Chase spoke, "To be completely honest you were set up to be that, I do regret that now, but I also regret to be finally telling you this… I love you Kimiko… Not as a toy but as someone I want to stay here with me forever"

Feeling tears forming in her eyes Kimiko slowly licked back Chase's lips back into hers. In wanting to return the same affections of tongues as Chase did and wanting the enjoyment of the wet sensations to her brain again.

Then of course Kimiko's stubbornness kicked back in and she flinched her head away from him and looked away to firmly tell him, "Can you please leave me, I have to think for a bit Chase"

Chase struggled to let her go but he slowly does and begins to walk back to his chambers to allow her space. Wondering if he did the right thing.

**Hmmm…. Do you think he did the right thing?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Quickly dashing into her room Kimiko immediately began to sob at what just happen, "Oh my god, this can't be happening" she was thinking why on earth was this happening and how could Chase say that to her so easily. It was perfect in every way but she wasn't prepared for it. For so long she was trying to deny Chase's advances on her ever since she arrived here, sure enough it was easy, but the more it went on the harder it got for her to not give into her impulses of lust. Now, she was stuck between the feelings of joy and fear.

She couldn't believe what the Heylin Lord just confessed to her, love. Was he really in love with her? It can't be true because all he's been doing with her is fight that he calls fights and requesting this act of her singing to him. For over an hour she tries to calm herself down to think about this intense event. Was she willing to love Chase Young?

Chase's Room

Getting up to pace back and forth Chase began to get very anxious, he wanted to give her all the time that she needed but this silent treatment between him and her was to intense for him to experience. Finding a chair to sit Chase silently sat into his thoughts. After all the time he spent with her he certainly gave her the wrong idea of having her for entrainment instead of courting her so suddenly, he was hoping that she would look past all of that and see that he was really being mushy with her in his own way.

Quietly setting in his room and tapping his fingers on his long chair Chase began to rub his head in frustration, but mostly form distress. Did he do the right thing? He probably looked weak in front of her for saying such things, but there were words that came from his heart, right? Chase knew he was only known as a man that was a monster that brought destruction and terror… However if it was necessary… he could change for her.

No, he didn't take Kimiko to change… it was ready his fate to be evil and nothing else… but was there a way to keep Kimiko too?

Although he was sadden by the thought, he was finally feeling happy for himself. In admitting his true feelings for Kimiko so abruptly. He sighs out, "If this doesn't turn out the way I want it… it was worth it" sliding further into his chair Chase hears a light knock on his door.

And like that Kimiko showed herself, and like that Chase didn't know what to do with her. At that very moment she was like a riddle that puzzled him to a stand still.

Seeing Chase's gaze on her, again Kimiko quickly wiped away her last remaining tears one last time and saw that Chase flinch at her action, was he started he made her cry. Walking up to Chase she bravely stood up in front him and stared at him in silence.

Awkward in rising from his chair Chase tried to apologize to her for making her cry, as he was about to speak, Kimiko shiftily slapped his face hard, "Idiot!" like an echo Chase allowed the repeated word to hit him. Also allowing the strike to sting him harshly. He knew he caused her some sorts of pain, so he allowed her to punish him.

Lightly speaking Chase uttered, "I'm sorry Ki-" Kimiko quickly smothered her face into Chase's; quickly locking their lips into a passionate kiss once again.

Finally breathing for air Kimiko says, "I believe you love me, but I want you to end this stupid deal of keeping me here, and ask me to stay with you for the last day we have together"

Looking at her Chase replies, "Done"

**Alright people, I gonna end it there.**

**WAIT! before you start crying, I'm ending this so that I can start it's sequel for later... so I can write in my other stories OK**

**So please don't think that this story is ending right here Okay, it's like part 1 is done so don't worry I'll write the rest later.**


End file.
